Blush
by SexClown
Summary: Sebastian loves to make Ciel blush. (SMUT/OOC/AU)


Let me begin by saying that I have invented a fun new game. It's not a board game or something else like that. No, my game is very simple. It doesn't require any game pieces or dice, and it is played by only two people; specifically Ciel and I. Only the best part is that Ciel has no clue he's playing. Now what possible game could it be where one of the participants doesn't even know they're involved? Well it's very simple actually. The game is called "How Many Times Can I Make Ciel Blush?"

No one else but me knows about this so it's actually quite a bit of fun. To them it's all innocent gestures but only I know the true intention of the game. The goal is very simple; make Ciel blush. Extra points for how dark it is, how long it lasts, and how flustered he gets. Truth be told, I don't care about the points, especially since I'm the only one playing. My only reason for playing this is because he looks so cute when he blushes. Try it out sometime and see.

I came up with this game by a happy accident. Ciel and I were watching a movie in our living room and he had left to use the bathroom. On his way back to the couch, his foot caught on the rug and tripped. Not so bad, right? A bit embarrassing perhaps, but nothing should result other than some lighthearted laughing and joking. However, what made this situation truly mortifying for him was where he landed. Not on the floor where one usually falls but instead in my lap. I managed to grab his waist before I got squashed between him and the couch but in an attempt to catch himself, his hand landed somewhere very unintentional; my crotch.

Blushing deeply, he immediately moved his hand looking completely embarrassed beyond belief. He swallowed a nervous gulp and shakily whispered out an apology. Something about him in that moment did something to me. I became, I guess the most appropriate word is enamored, by his adorable blushing cheeks. He looked so innocent and pure, like nothing ever had a chance to corrupt him. My grip on his waist tightened just slightly as I kept him in place on my lap. I just loved looking at his sweet color-filled face.

While I drank in the entrancing the beauty of a simple emotion, he pulled back only to be stopped by my hold. Perhaps turning a shade darker he asked in a small voice, "Uh…Sebastian? You can let go now. I'm fine."

Snapping back to reality, I released him and brought my hands back to my side. He seemed a little reluctant to move off and I longed to ask him to stay, but sadly he left, leaving my lap feeling cold and empty. He curled up on his side of the couch and didn't look anywhere but TV for the rest of the movie. I personally, could not bring myself to concentrate on the now pointless plot. Instead my mind kept drifting back to that cute little blush. It was then I decided to make my mission to see it again.

At first I began with a good-natured, chaste undertone. I teased him a bit making a light pink appear, or sometimes just doing something to embarrass him like pushing him into the pool. I never did anything that could hurt him, just enough to make him blush. But soon though, it wasn't enough just to see that little tint of pink. I wanted something darker like that wonderful night when we were alone. So I gradually upped the ante and did everything I could to make his cheeks flush with color. It started with a soft traveling finger along his spine, making him gasp and arch, then it became more obscene. I shamelessly flirted with him using increasing sexual overtones, some "innocent" well-placed brushing of skin, hands, or body parts, and even kissing him when he least expected it. All of it came with a dark pink or light red but not the real color I craved to see.

Every day I played my little game with him, trying to get that beautiful shade back to his pretty face and though I got closer, it just wasn't exactly right. But today I have a new plan. Our roommates, Claude and Alois, would be gone tonight, either out of town, doing multiple errands, or going to a club, not to be seen again until late tomorrow. It was the perfect time to set my scheme in motion. Just to be safe though, I decided to keep it in my bedroom, in case by some off chance someone comes home early.

After everyone had left, only Ciel and I remained on the couch. I waited about 10 minutes to be sure no one came back unexpectedly. I subtly suggested to Ciel that we should move back to my room for a movie. When he asked why not out here, I simply replied that I wanted to lie down while watched. Obliviously, he accepted the answer and followed me up the stairs to our more secluded location.

As he entered and settled himself on the bed, I discreetly closed the door. Moving to the TV I pulled out the DVD case and intentionally obscured the cover from his sight. Bending down, I placed the DVD in the player on the lower shelf, making sure to shake my ass just a bit to get his attention.

When I turned back around, remote in hand, I found another light blush waiting for me. He even bit his lip just a little as he looked down to my dark red and black comforter. I nearly chuckled at his awkwardness but held it back lest I alert him to my true intentions.

I laid down next to him and brought his attention back to me as the menu came on the screen. While he was distracted by my arm snaking around his waist, I quickly pressed the play button. Just as he turned back to focus on the movie, the screen changed much to my relief. If he saw the menu pictures I know he'd run out of the room before I had my fun.

The movie began by showing a classroom filled with talking male students dressed in uniform. A teacher looking as strict as ever entered, immediately silencing the room with his mere presence. One student, a smaller dirty blonde who looked just this side of legal, wasn't paying attention and continued talking. Immediately a hand slapped against his desk, snapping his attention up to the less-than-pleased teacher. In an intimidating tone, he told the boy to stay after for detention. The kid let out a very nervous gulp and shook just a bit in his desk. The teacher turned and began teaching the class as normal. With a small time skip, the sound of a bell rang through as students quickly packed up their things and left for the day. Only the small boy and teacher stayed behind. The older man leant against his desk as he stared down the student whose face was filled with terror. In a commanding voice the teacher told the little boy to stand up and come closer.

Once he was within range, the teacher pulled the kid down by his blue and red stripped tie. An obviously edited blush rose on his cheeks as the student's face was just inches from his teacher's. All of a sudden, the elder man pushed forward and kissed the shocked boy. He turned them around and trapped the small boy between him and the desk. By now the student began kissing back and grabbed his teacher's sides, pulling him in closer. Wasting no time, they began stripping each other until both stood completely naked and hard as a rock. The older man immediately took the boy in his hand and pumped him like no tomorrow while the other supported himself against the desk and shamelessly moaned for more.

By this point I figured Ciel had seen enough to get beautiful color back on his cheeks where it belonged. What I didn't expect was to find him straining against his suddenly tight jeans. While his blue eyes went wide and cheeks blazed, he seemed stuck to that one spot as his legs shifted uncomfortably. This new twist was something I liked even better than my original plan.

Back on the screen, the student was already bent over the desk and begging to fucked hard and raw. With a quick powerful slam, the older man entered and filled the small boy making him yelp in pain and pleasure. Ciel seemed powerless to take his eyes off the screen so I decided to help him with his newfound problem.

I trailed my hand from his waist, down past his stomach and finally to the front of his jeans. Still unaware, I began rubbing slowly against his bulge. Moaning softly at the contact, he shut his eyes as his head tilted back. Then he seemed to realize that he wasn't the one doing it. His head snapped to me and his eyes went even wider as the blush darkened. So close but still not the shade I longed to see again.

In a shaky, near breathless voice he asked "S-Sebastian…what are you doing?"

I stayed silent as I smirked up at him. With a quick maneuver I had him on his back underneath me as my legs caged him in. Before he could even register the sudden change in position, I removed my hand and trapped his against the mattress. Staring up at me looking just as afraid as the boy, he asked again what I was doing. For an answer I ground my hips against him. His head flew back as his back arched and just vaguely I felt him thrust into me as well. When his eyes reopened, they were wide as ever and complimented by his increasingly heavy pants. While I enjoyed seeing him like this, I still wanted that one thing that would make this sight even better.

Holding his wrists in one hand, I moved the other to begin lifting his shirt up. As it slid past his belly button, a frantic call rang in my ears.

"Sebastian?!"

Smirking to myself, I continued pushing up the fabric until his nipples were exposed for me to play with. With a soft bite I clamped down on the hardened bud, earning a moan in the form of my name. Taking this as an encouragement to continue, I bit down harder and began sucking. A cry echoed in the room and I trailed my free hand down to an even larger bulge.

I teased him through the cloth, once more gaining a pleading whimper. I took pity on him and finally undid the button and zipper. As I worked his pants and underwear down, he sighed at the needed freedom. However, relaxed is far from how I want him. A sharp bite and he cried out my name yet again.

A satisfied smirk came across my occupied mouth as I gripped his member tightly. His panting was now very audible and filled the room along with his accompanying moans and cries. I stroked him hard and fast until I had him writhing against me.

Just when I thought I'd send him over the edge, he whispered out sounding so needy and desperate, "Please Sebastian…more. I-I want more. I want you…inside me…like the guy on the screen."

Pulling off I looked at him hard and questioning. Was he really that worked up that he just wanted any way to get off or was there something more he wasn't telling me?

"Please Sebastian," he begged again, "I wan-NEED you inside me."

"Why?" was all I could say. I never thought he'd want to do something like this.

"I-I-I…" he stuttered out, "I want you…to be my…first" he whispered in an increasingly smaller voice. The last word was so quiet I almost missed it. One thing I did notice was that perfect shade had finally pushed through to the surface. His eyes were desperate and filled desire and lust, his lips were still parted from panting, and felt him shaking underneath me in a way I could only describe as pure need and lust. He looked more beautiful like this than I can ever recall from before.

"A-Are you sure? There's no going back if we do this."

"I know. I've wanted this so bad. Only with you."

"U-um…o-ok. You're really sure?" I don't want this to be something he'll regret later or even worse, ending up hurting him.

"Yes. Please Sebastian. I want you so much it hurts. I really want to do this."

Still hesitant, I replied back to him "O-ok. But I'll tell you now; if you ask me to stop, I swear to God I will. Just say the word and I promise I won't go any further."

He gave a little nod and noise to continue.

Slowly, giving him a chance to back out, I removed my hand gripped around his small wrists. Trailing back down, I began to remove his pants and boxers. Getting the picture, he stripped himself of his shirt and tossed it over the side of the bed. Lying back down, he waited for me to continue. I didn't undress myself, I honestly hoped he would tell me to stop. The last thing I want to do is hurt him in any way and there's very little chance that I can avoid it if we do this. When I looked back up at him I only saw an awaiting expression. Guess I have no choice but to continue.

Bring a hand up in front of him, I folded down all but three fingers and told him to suck. If he insists on doing this I want there to be as little pain as possible for him. I could never forgive myself if I hurt him more than what he could handle.

He wrapped his lips around me without a second thought and sucked like no tomorrow. He gently licked up and down each finger and flicked his tongue against the tips. Just imagining that beautiful mouth someplace else had me hard like a rock in no time. I stifled a small moan and watched as the most erotic yet somehow still innocent expression came across his face. Once he sufficiently coated them, I slowly withdrew my fingers but not before he gave one last teasing lick.

As they slid past his lips, he had that sweet, endearing smile. I almost hated what would come next because in a mere instant that look would be gone. I tried to give him enough time have second thoughts but once my finger was just outside his hole, I knew he wouldn't back down.

Still afraid of hurting him, I went at a snail's pace when I slipped in the first finger. His panting increased but he showed no sign of pain. I began to work it in and out until he loosened up enough for a second finger. As with before, I went slowly so he could gradually get used to the feeling. He only showed mild discomfort so I began thrusting them in faster. When he started moaning out softly, I placed the third and final one outside his entrance. Once he felt it, he pushed downwards, immediately forcing it past his tight ring.

I gasped slightly as he continued to impale himself. I bent my fingers just slightly and he moaned rather loudly at the feeling and rocked even faster. Looks like I found that special spot inside him. I watched his reaction as I finger fucked him with all I had. He was moaning so much more loudly than before and I knew this was the first time he ever had his prostate hit. Something about that expression on his face when my fingers hit that spot had completely absorbed by just watching how hard he tried not cum right then.

Before he was just ready to let go, I pulled my fingers back out. It looked like he was ready to beg for me to continue but he held it back cause he knew what came next. I'm not gonna lie, this is what I wanted to do for awhile now but the mere thought of him in pain always made my stomach turn. That's why I'm so reluctant to do this, I never want to see him hurt. Every time I see him cry or even just a little sad, it tears my heart to pieces. And knowing that what we were about to do would inevitably cause him, at the very least, a lot of discomfort…I don't think I can do this. I wished he had just asked to be on top. I would have done it for him.

Seeing my hesitation, he cupped my chin and gave me a gentle kiss of encouragement.

"You're 100% sure about this?"

"Yes…" he replied sounding very confident in his answer, "I want to do this with you."

I gave him a quick little nod and moved off the bed. After stripping myself, I pulled out a little bottle of lube from my dresser. At least this will take away some of the pain.

After rubbing it on my length, I moved back over top of him and placed myself outside his entrance. He gave a nod to continue so I gradually pushed in. When I was finally inside him fully, I couldn't help but to moan. Despite all I did, he was still so fucking tight around me. As I looked back down, I saw his face scrunch up in very obvious pain.

He was biting his lip so hard I'd bet anything he was bleeding into his mouth. His eyes were shut tightly, trying desperately to prevent any tears from falling down his lightly tinted cheeks. Even the rest of his body wracked slightly beneath me and all of it made me absolutely sick to my stomach! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this! He must in so much agony right now. I can't bear the thought that I'm the cause of this. I never should have done this!

Tears began burning in my eyes as I told him I was pulling out. I can't let this go on any further, he'll just end up more hurt than he already is. Even now it looks like its killing him. But as I tried to move back, his hands caught my upper arms and kept me in place on top of him.

"Sebastian, wait!" he said, still sounding strained. "I'm ok, I promise. Just let me get used to it. Please?"

My bottom lip trembled but I did as he asked. To help lessen the feeling and distract him, I caught his mouth with mine. As the kiss grew, my hand made its way to still present hard-on. Pumping lightly, I managed to get him to moan at the feeling and ask for more. I still felt completely awful so I did whatever he wished. I need to make this right for him. After awhile he pulled away from me panting and saying its okay to move.

I swallowed a nervous gulp and pulled just a bit out before pushing back into him. I could tell there was still some pain but he told me to continue. Obligingly I did as he instructed and was relieved when he finally started moaning softly.

"H-harder Sebastian…please."

I complied quickly and soon began losing myself in the thrusts as he did. He shivered in bliss against me as his back arched further off the bed and his eyes shut tightly. That wonderful shade of red came back to his face and without a thought, I sped up further to see it go even darker. Whimpering and shaking against me, he asked for more, which I gladly gave him.

My hand was going even faster as I pounded into him, searching for the spot that would make him feel absolutely amazing. When his eyes shot open and he screamed my name, I knew I found it once more.

"Sebastian! Right there! Hit it again."

I smirked just a bit at how that one hit made him trembling mess, begging unashamedly for anything more I'd give him. His cheeks were even darker than the night that started all of this and it was now complimented wonderfully by his screaming moans of my name. I focused all my energy and power into hitting that bundle of nerves as hard as I could.

With every push of mine, he met my hips with own thrusts, making my body wrack with mutual pleasure. Just as it tortures me to see him hurt, it also gives me so much joy to see him happy or in this case, a writhing mess of pure rapture. And this beautiful sight in front of me had me hornier than I've ever been.

After going at it for countless minutes, he was shaking even harder and his legs were twitching just slightly. I knew he was so close and I was too. I had one last thing to finish off, my own way of making up for the pain earlier.

I pulled out as far as I could and slammed back into him with everything I had while I tightened my grip further around his leaking member. It was a direct hit to his prostate and he screamed my name so loud that it nearly hurt my ears to hear it, but being that it was from him, it was like music combined with the most addictive drug.

His body shook as hard as ever as his walls clenched around me. One more push I finally released my load deep inside him. I kept thrusting in and out until I was sure he got the absolute most out of his orgasm. I still couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach from before but it disappeared the minute I saw his face again.

His forehead glistened with a light sweat and he was panting like a dog in the summer but his cheeks…I had never seen a more perfect shade of red. I wish I could take a picture of just how breathtaking he looked…literally.

I pulled out a final time and cuddled up beside him. His arm instantly wrapped around my waist as he pulled me in closer to lay his head on my chest. I grabbed the remote, which miraculously managed to stay on the bed, and changed the TV to some other channel, completely forgetting the movie still playing.

I pressed a soft kiss to Ciel's forehead and felt a small smile on my exposed skin.

"Hey Ciel?" I whispered out to him.

"Yeah?"

"I love it when you blush."

He giggled softly as I felt his smile grow into a full grin. He snuggled further up against me and whispered back, "I kinda figured you did."

* * *

**Review? Favorite? Love me? **


End file.
